God (Supernatural)
God, known mostly by his alias Chuck Shurley, is the overarching antagonist of the Supernatural television series as a whole. He appears as a recurring character in seasons four to five, a cameo character in season ten, and a supporting protagonist in season 11. He reappeared as the final antagonist of the fourteenth season, and will be the one of the main antagonists of the fifteenth and final season of the show. Overview God is the creator of the universe and everything in it, including archangels, angels, earth and other planets, the human race and many other creatures. Many years prior to the series' events, he left heaven out of shame of his creations and began living on earth under the identity of Chuck Shurley. Whilst never directly intervening in the many of the show's events, he did indirectly aid the Winchester brothers Dean and Sam during season 4-5 whilst they tried to avert the apocalypse. In season 11, Chuck revealed himself as God, and finally began aiding the brothers in trying to stop God's sister the Darkness from destroying the planet and the rest of reality. God returned in season 15, and revealed his more sinister side, and that he was the creator of many parallel universes that acted as failed drafts to his stories. He was particularly interested in the universe the Supernatural continuity takes place in, and kept the Winchester brothers endless battles and conflicts going for the sake of the story, and was unwilling to let go. When the brothers refuse to kill Jack, God kills Jack and unleashes the apocalypse on the world for the brothers' defiance against him, deciding to finally bring the "story" to an end as they wished. History Beginning God came into existence at some point following his older sister The Darkness. Around this time, Death came into existence, although it is unclear if he preceded God or came after him. He began to create worlds, however the Darkness would destroy them. God created the archangels Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel, and they waged a war in the Darkness and managed to lock her up. God bestowed a mark (which would later be known as the Mark of Cain) upon Lucifer, which allowed the Darkness to be imprisoned as long as a user bore it. But the mark had a corrupting influence on Lucifer and brought forward his darker side, and he rebelled against God and the angels, forcing God to banish him from Heaven. God created the Leviathans, although they were too uncontrollable and destructive. Not wanting them to devour his other creations, God created purgatory and imprisoned them. Purgatory would later be used to imprison the souls of any monsters that died, and would become the residence of Eve, the creator of the monsters. On earth, Lucifer tempted Eve by getting her to eat the apple in the garden of Eden, and corrupted the first human soul Lilith and made her the first Demon. God punished Lucifer by crafting a cage in the deepest parts of Hell, and ordered Michael to imprison Lucifer there, which Michael complied with. Lucifer would be kept imprisoned for eons in the cage, with the only way to free him was to break seals which acted as locks on the cage. Although God did intervene and sort out any problems his creations caused, he later stopped intervening and subsequently left Heaven out of disappointment. His disappearance caused the archangels and angels to weep for their absent father. Michael took control as the ruler of Heaven, and put into motion along with Raphael and higher ranking angels to start the apocalypse and fulfill a prophesy he believed his father put into place, which involved slaying Lucifer and bringing paradise upon earth. Season 4 God manifested as a prophet named Chuck Shurley and began to write books based on the exploits of the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean, all stretching back to the "Pilot" episode of the series. Sam and Dean discover the books whilst at a shop and are shocked that their lives have become documented. Whilst not big sellers, the Supernatural books have gained a cult following online and fan bases idolizing the adventures of Sam and Dean (but are unaware that the events are real). Season 5 Season 10 Chuck watches a stage production which has adapted his Supernatural stories. Season 11 After the Darkness is released, she attempts to reach out to her brother by killing people and causing chaos, however God doesn't show. God teleports his former scribe Metatron to his domain (which is in the appearance of a bar), which is the one place that Amara won't be able to find him. Season 13 Dean prays to God and begs him to bring those back that he has lost, which includes Castiel and even his old enemy Crowley, however the prayers go unanswered. Season 14 After a parallel version of Michael arrives in the primary universe, he informs Castiel that after killing his version of Lucifer, God never showed up. Michael claims that the alternative universes are a product of God's failed drafts, and when things don't work out for him he just moves onto a new universe and starts all over again. Michael informs Castiel that he plans to destroy each of God's worlds until he finally catches up with him, and plans to kill him. Trivia *When Chuck appeared during seasons 4 and 5, it was often speculated that he was God although it was not confirmed. In the season 5 finale, he was seen disappearing into thin air, causing further speculation that he was God. Upon his return in season 11, it was finally confirmed that he was God. *With his darker side shown at the end of season 14, this makes God the greater scope antagonist of the entire Supernatural franchise. Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Egotist Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of the hero Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Bigger Bads Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Omniscient Category:Immortals Category:Supreme Beings Category:Contradictory Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Gaolers Category:Possessor Category:Related to Hero